


Werewolf Sex Ed: Scent Is Not Consent Edition

by Thette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Fade to Black, M/M, No Sex, POV Derek Hale, but not graphically, discussion of sex, scent is not consent, stiles masturbates a lot, werewolf sex ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Derek thinks Scott was born in a barn. Everyone knows these things, it shouldn't be up to him to teach Scott basic werewolf social and sexual mores.</p>
<p>Stiles masturbates a lot. And does research. Both literature reviews and empirical testing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf Sex Ed: Scent Is Not Consent Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Parts and the Whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858171) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



> I don't even know, guys. I started thinking about werewolf sex ed and "scent is not consent" in a discussion with LadyDrace ages ago, and then a few choice phrases turned up in my head, and this ficlet has been collecting dust in my note book for months.
> 
> Takes place at an indeterminate time when Allison lives. I don't specify their ages, but it's not impossible Stiles is still underage. However, all he and Derek get up to is bad flirting, and then I fade to black, as is my wont.

"Scott, for God's sake, were you born in a barn?" Derek groaned, feeling the exasperation settle like a heavy weight on his forehead.

"What?" Scott directed his puppy eyes towards Derek. He was a grown man, dammit. He could resist such a blatant play on his sympathy.

"Look, you can't just scent people, and use what you find out about them. I shouldn’t have to tell you this. It's common freaking sense!"

"Well, excuse him for not being a fancy born wolf. Just bitten by _your_ cray-cray uncle on a power trip," Stiles felt the need to interject. Derek facepalmed. Not one, but two. Two clueless teenage boys, dropped in his lap by an unkind fate. Well, if Stiles wanted it that way, he could have it.

"Take Stiles, for example. You know his scent. You know that above his base note, there's the constant stench of come." Derek inhaled deeply, mostly for show, and turned towards the increasingly blushing Stiles. "You masturbated this morning. Then you showered, using that acrid body wash of yours. As an aside, please get a new one. But that wasn't enough for you, no. You had to jerk it again in the men's room in school, and you only had citrus wet wipes for cleanup. Stiles sputtered, wordless for once. "That's what werewolves can tell. Do you understand why we can't use it? Do you understand how invasive our senses are? Do you _get_ why our knowledge can make us rapists? A waft of yes, while Allison said no, is still a no. _Do you get it?_ " Derek closed in on the boys, a hand fisted tightly in each of their shirts. He could smell Scott's sour resentment and Stiles'… Was that arousal? He cocked his head and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Leggo. Not a werewolf. No rapey nose, here."

"No," Scott piped up as Derek released Stiles. "And you know perfectly well that no means no and only yes means yes. Just ask Danny. In fact, why don't you ask him another three times?"

"Shuddup."

Derek focused on Scott again. "Do. You. Get. It."

"I'm not a creep, Derek. I do get it. Allison is safe from me. I just miss her so much," he whined. Derek released the beta, and patted his shoulder awkwardly in support.

"I know. But polite werewolf society is pretty much based on pretending you don't know a lot of things. You get good at it after a while." He shrugged. "You're doing just fine without her."

Scott threw a quick glance at Stiles. "I'm off. You coming along?"

Stiles rubbed his neck. Derek didn't need werewolf senses to know he was hiding something. "You go ahead. I'll… eh… catch up in a bit."

Scott left, without further questions, looking back curiously a few times. Stiles slouched down on the couch and started to fidget.

"If you want to talk in private, we have to wait until he's at least fifty yards further away," Derek said.

"Well, duh. What kind of geek do you take me for? I know Scott's hearing distance to the last inch, for speech and doggie whistles. Empirical testing, baby!" He held up a hand for a high five, and Derek couldn't resist indulging him.

"But do you know an alpha's hearing distance?" he asked with a smug grin, as he sat down beside his friend.

"Holy fucking shit, dude, there are notebooks and graphs in your future, just so you know!"

Derek felt an involuntary smile twitch at his lips. "But I'm guessing you're not here to talk comparative werewolf physiology. I'm sorry for calling you out like that. I needed an example, and since you were siding with Scott…"

"Nah, no problem. Everybody knows I love myself. A lot. I just want to know if there's more to werewolf sex ed."

"You've got a secret wolfy girlfriend?"

"Nope. And no boyfriend either, I'm an equal opportunity lover, just curious. Also, I'm Scott's go-to research buddy, so if you just let me know the stuff, we'll save a lot of time and man-pain. Were-pain. Whatever. So, tell me, do you guys have knots?"

Derek actually laughed, head thrown back and eyes watering. "Stiles! Have you been reading Twilight fanfic?"

"You know about it, so clearly I'm not alone. Knot alone, heh!" Derek rolled his eyes at the masturbation joke.

"Let me reassure you, Scott isn't knotting anyone. I, on the other hand…"

"Really? No shit? Alphas knot?"

"They might. If they meet that special someone…"

"So, mates, that's a thing?" Derek could smell Stiles' excitement. It was a fresh and light smell, with more grass-y notes than his usual scent, and combined with his slightly elevated heartbeat, it was something akin to adorable, more like a puppy than Derek had ever been.

"Soulbonds and crap? No. Tell me, Stiles, what do you remember of your parents' relationship?"

Stiles hunched over, shoulders drawing up almost all the way to his ears. He suddenly looked even younger. "They loved each other. Dad's never gotten over her. When she came into the room, he just lit up. And you could feel just how much she loved him back. There was just this warm feeling, all through the house. I still miss her. Every day." The last sentence was not much more than a whisper. Derek put a supporting hand on Stiles' knee, and pretended not to hear the choked off not-quite-sob.

"I know. We weren't close, but my parents knew yours." He paused, letting Stiles collect himself a little. "Now, if your dad had been an alpha werewolf, he probably would have knotted your mother."

_That_ broke him out of his contemplation, just like Derek had intended. "God! Eww! You are the grossest perv to ever perv! I don't want to think about my dad's dick! Oh. My. God!"

"There we go. Anything else you want to know? Preferably not something from disreputable websites."

"But how am I supposed to know which sites to trust? I don't know anything about werewolf sex in the first place." Derek's hand was still on Stiles' knee, and he made no move to pull away.

"Well, you could always bring out the notebook…"

"Yeah, right, and then I'll publish my research in Lycanthropy Monthly."

"It's a quarterly journal. It's a small discipline; there just wasn't enough new material for a monthly publication."

Stiles huffed a laugh and leaned back on the couch. He paused. "Waaaaait…" Derek, obediently, did. "Was that a really bad pick up line? 'Cause I'm all for that!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://bold-sartorial-statement.tumblr.com), too.


End file.
